1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a paper supply cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses such as facsimile machines have been provided with a roller holding frame that holds rollers for transporting a document in order to scan An image of it and rollers for transporting recording sheets in order to record an image onto them, and with a paper supply cassette holding frame that holds a paper supply cassette adapted to hold tacks of recording paper. The facsimile machines generally have an external shell that forms the outer shape of the machine, and the above mentioned frames are assembled and supported in the shell.
In these conventional facsimile machines, the roller holding frame and the paper supply cassette holding frame are each assembled separately to the external shell so that mistakes in assembly may occur. Additionally, since there are many parts that must be assembled, assembly of the frames is time consuming.
It is thus an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus having a reduced number of parts, and which can be assembled with increased precision.
In order to accomplish this object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus having a roller holding frame that holds rollers provided at a scanning portion and recording portion and a paper supply cassette holding frame that holds a paper supply cassette, characterized in that said frames are formed integrally and made of resin. The number of parts assembled into the image forming apparatus is therefore reduced, and the assembling precision is improved.
The roller holding frame and the paper supply cassette holding frame may be formed integrally with the shell that forms the external shape of the apparatus. This will also reduce the number of parts of the image forming apparatus, and improves the assembling precision.
The paper supply cassette may engage with a member jutting from the paper cassette holding frame, whereby it serves as a bottom wall of the apparatus. Accordingly, the structure of the image forming apparatus is simplified. Further, the apparatus takes up less space than conventional apparatuses having the apparatus bottom wall separate from the paper supply cassette.